The Power of Love
by LoveJulieAndrews1891
Summary: Set a few days before the wedding and the wedding day in Princess Diaries 2: A Royal Engagement. And its about Clarisse and Joseph – as always.


The Power of Love.

Authors note: I just love the song The Power of Love and thought it could be a CJ story. I really didn't know where it would take me, but I'm pleased with the result. As I hope you will be. It's sad in the beginning but ends on a very happy note - so everything is good.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Princess Diaries or the characters. They belong to somebody else. I have borrowed the lyrics to the song The Power of Love which I do not own either.

I am rating this oneshot T just to be safe.

Scene: Set a few days before the wedding and the wedding day in Princess Diaries 2: A Royal Engagement. And its about Clarisse and Joseph – as always.

It was 11:00 o clock at night and she had just tumbled to bed. It had been a hectic and chaotic day and she hadn't had much time to herself. It had been all about her granddaughter and mending things between said granddaughter and her fiancé Andrew. Luckily that had gone smoothly and the wedding the day after tomorrow was still on.

´Thank God for that´ Queen Clarisse thought to herself.

However, things in Clarisse's personal life didn't look that good.

She had wished to speak with him – her love, Joseph - but something constantly came in the way. The only two times she had seen him that day, was him coming in to her office handing her a letter. THE letter. His resignation letter. The other time she saw him that day had been when she had accidentally walked by his room to see him.. No she couldn't even think the sentence to end.

A tear suddenly fell from her left eye. She didn't wipe it away, just let it fall. It was replaced by another tear and all to soon she found herself crying and sobbing.

After a while, she carefully opened her eyes and saw yet another letter. This was a cream-colored envelope. She knew who it was from as she recognized his handwriting. Beside the cream-colored envelope, she found a single blush pink rose.

The tears fell more freely now, and she couldn't stop them.

She reached out for the rose and envelope already knowing what the letter said.

Before she read the letter from him, she got out of bed and went to her cd collection. It didn't take her long to find the cd she was looking for. She put the cd in her cd player and pushed replay and then play.

The song began and the first lines filled her bedroom.

"The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes

I hold on to your whole body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can"

Clarisse, now back in her bed, took the cream-colored envelope, opened it and started reading what she thought would be his last written words to her, while the song and music from one of her favorite songs played in the background.

"Lost is how I'm feeling  
Lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you

Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side

'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear suddenly  
The feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away

'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'm gonna do all that I can  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The power of love  
The power of love

Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The power of love

As I look into your eyes

The power of love"

The song kept playing, how long she didn't know, but she didn't really care.

After reading Josephs letter to her – Clarisse – she laid in bed hugging her self and crying silently. Hating that after everything they had been through it had come to this. She had sort of turned him down, she hadn't explained herself good enough, he had misunderstood her, he had resigned and was now leaving her. The one thing he had promised time and time again not to do. But she couldn't really blame him.

Clarisse didn't know how many times the song had been playing but as she listened to it, really listened to it, it spoke to her and she finally knew what to do.

She couldn't – and wouldn't – let him leave without him knowing how she really felt about him and their love.

She would fight for him!

She purposefully got out of bed, a woman on a mission and went to her desk in her suite. With the song playing in the background she started on her letter to him.

My darling Joseph,

For ones in my life I am lost for words. I feel the need to let you know that I love you so very much, and more than I have ever loved anyone else. You are my soul mate, my strength, my, life - my love.

I pray that we somehow can work this out. However, I will eventually come to terms with it, if you leave. Even though it will be the hardest thing for me, and it will take time.

I have printed the text to a song, that when I hear it, think only of you and me and you together. I know it isn't as personal, but the song just perfectly describe how I feel about you.

Yours for eternity,

Clarisse

With that she took an envelope wrote "Joseph" on it and put the letter inside.

She looked at the clock and saw the numbers on it 11:55.

She debated a few seconds with herself then walked across the suite to her phone. She pressed the button that would connect her to her loyal and dutiful assistant.

"Your Majesty" she could hear Charlottes sleeping voice "are you ok?".

"Good evening Charlotte, I am sorry to wake you up, but I really need you to do me a favor. A personnel favor".

Charlottes immediate alarm system had calmed down and she said, "Of cause, what can I do for you Your Majesty?".

"Let's keep the titles out of this conversation" said Clarisse and continued "This isn't easy for me and I'm not sure how to continue".

"Its ok, just take your time - Clarisse" said Charlotte already knowing that this was about the break up between the queen and her head of security or Clarisse and Joseph.

"Are you familiar with the song The Power of love?" asked Clarisse.

"Yes – it's very beautiful" said Charlotte.

"Yes, indeed it is" said Clarisse and continued "will you find the lyrics on the computer and print it out and come to my suite with it?"

"Of cause – I can do it now and come by in a few minutes".

"Thank you, Charlotte, that is perfect".

They hung up and after a short while there was a knock-on Clarisse's door. She walked over and opened the door to find a rather sleepy Charlotte two pieces of papers in her hands.

"Pease come inside" said Clarisse and stepped back so Charlotte could walk in while closing the door.

"I printed the lyrics out twice just in case" Charlotte explained the two pieces of papers and Clarisse just nodded.

Clarisse took the two pieces of papers and walked to the desk in her suite. She took one of the papers read it a bit just to make sure it was the correct lyrics, folded it and put it in the envelope.

"I just need to ask one more favor of you, dear Charlotte" said Clarisse looking like a woman on a mission to get her man back but also looking fragile and embarrassed at revealing so much of herself.

"Of cause".

"Please make sure that Joseph gets this".

"I will" answered Charlotte.

"Thank you my dear" said Clarisse and gave Charlotte a genuine but tired and sad smile.

Charlotte just smiled back and left Clarisse's suite.

Clarisse got back to her bed, looking at herself in a mirror on the way but not caring how she looked, listened to the song which was still playing crying herself to sleep.

Charlotte went straight to his room and knocked on the door. She knew that he wasn't a sleep.

He opened the door and she saw the same sad, tired, lonely and heart broken eyes as she had just seen in the queen's eyes.

"I have this for you" she said and handed Joe the envelope.

"I don't…" he started but she cut him off.

"Take it Joe and read it. You owe that much to her and to yourself" and with that she left.

Joe stared at her leaving form and then closed the door. He went to his bed, opened the envelope and started reading its contest. He read it over and over rethinking his plan to leave and eventually he fell asleep.

Days had past by and here she was hearing this song again in her suite. However, now she was not crying, and she wasn't alone. Earlier that day they had surprised everyone, even themselves, by getting married instead of Clarisse's granddaughter Mia and her fiancé Andrew.

After the wedding party that evening celebrating their marriage, they had retreated to her, now their, suite. Candles had been lit, champagne chilling, wedding cake on the table and music filled the suite.

When they entered the suite, they were met by the following words

"'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'm gonna do all that I can  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love"

They turned to each and was instantly in each other's arms.

How long they had danced neither of them knew, usually time lost all meaning when they were in each other's arms. The song was on replay and no words had been said between them since they entered the suite.

They were both ecstatically happy and, in their thoughts, they both thanked Mia for gently pushing Clarisse to propose to Joseph at the church and Charlotte for doing this for them.

Clarisse moved her head so she could look into Josephs eyes "I love you" she said.

"I love you too" said Joseph while looking deep into her eyes and then kissed her.

They continued swaying to the music while kissing, whispering their love for each other and - undressing each other.

The end

Authors note: Thank you for reading and please leave a review – it truly means the world to me thank you


End file.
